Someone Like You
by randomizedthoughts
Summary: Thanks to Luna, our favorite pair are now separated. Can their love for each other surpass all the problems they are about to encounter? And what's this? Luna, asking Mikan for something? NxM COMPLETE.
1. The Breakup

bSomeone Like You/b

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 1 – The Break-up**

It's a sunny afternoon here in Alice Academy. Narumi-sensei gave us a free day today. He said he has to attend to a meeting. Our class got used to it. It was always like that ever since before.

Anyways, let me introduce myself. I'm Sakura Mikan. I study here, in Alice Academy. I once entered here as a no-star. But now, because of the discovery of my other Alices, I became a special star like Natsume. Speaking of him, Hyuuga Natsume has been my partner ever since we were in elementary. We are now in Middle School. I'm currently 15 years old. I'll turn 16 on the 1st of January.

My Alices are nullification, copying alice, and the stealing alice. I was sent to the Alice Academy in America to train my alice about... a year ago? Yeah... A year ago. Someone, particularly Luna Koizumi, proposed that to the Middle School principal.

Speaking of Koizumi, she's been clinging a **lot** to my boyfriend, Hyuuga Natsume. Damn her. She's a **bitch**. She almost killed me!

_**Flashback:**_

I was in my room, resting. I was on my bed, my eyes were shut but I was awake. I was from another mission. I came back to the academy just in time for dinner. And Persona said that it'll be my last. Anyways... I skipped dinner to take a rest. I heard the door creek. I thought that it was Hotaru so I didn't even bother to look. I heard the door click. I also heard footsteps, it was coming towards the bed. I felt nervous, I wondered why.

'Why should I be nervous?' I asked myself. The person stopped. I opened my eyes to check. My eyes grew wide like the size of saucers as I saw her, Koizumi Luna with a knife pointing directly at me. "Lu-Luna?!" I stuttered as I yelped. '_Damn_,' I thought.

"Goodbye, Sakura-san," she said murderously. There was a murderous glint in her eyes too. She stabbed the knife but I quickly dodged it. I ran towards the window and glanced down.

'Not too high... I'll jump,' I planned in my mind. I positioned myself. Luna ran up to me and stabbed the knife again but she failed to hurt me. I jumped down the window and landed with a soft _thud_.

"Shit," I heard her curse.

_**End of Flashback**_

So yeah... That's what happened. I guess you already know my best friend, Imai Hotaru. She has the innovation Alice. She became a special star because of the invention she made during the Alice Festival last two years ago.

Anyways, I'm here right now under _our_ spot, the Sakura tree. Natsume's not here right now. I bet Luna's clinging onto him. I closed my eyes trying to shoo away those thoughts.

"Hi Sakura-san," a familiar voice said. I opened one eye to see who it was. Speaking of the devil, it was Luna. I closed my eye again. Great! She's with Natsume, _again._

"What do you want Luna? I'm trying to rest here." I told her coldly. It was really rare for me to use that cold tone. I only use it in cases that are really important.

"Oi, Ichigo-kara," someone called out again.

'_Ichigo-kara?_' I thought. "Oi. Pervert, stop peeking." coldly, I said to the person.

"Being cold hm Ichigo-kara?" I opened my eyes and saw Natsume who had this smirk on his face. I gave him a quick glare then shifted my gaze to Luna who was clinging to Natsume. But then, I saw Luna held Natsume by the hand and intertwined her fingers with his. I felt a pang in my heart. I was hurt of course.

"I see you two are together now..." I paused. I looked at Natsume who didn't seem to do anything about it. "... I see that this is how you are telling me that you're breaking up with me." I was hurt, badly and deeply hurt to see this.

"Who said I ever loved you?" Natsume pulled Luna closer to him. "I never had _time_ for **someone like you**." he emphasized the word time and the phrase someone like you. Tears started to form in my eyes and soon fell down. It was as if a thousand needles have been pushed to my fragile heart. I never wanted to hear those things. Never.

I fell silent. Not even a single sound escaped my lips. My eyes turned dull and empty. I looked at Luna with anger and hatred. A smirk was on Luna's ugly face. That old hag.

I slowly stood up. "If you want to stay there, go ahead. The hell I care." I said in a low and cold voice. I stood there for a while and started to walk away slowly. No emotion was shown, nothing.

**End**


	2. Bring the Old Mikan Back

bSomeone Like You/b

**Someone Like You**

**note: Mikan's POV for the whole thing. Unless I change it.**

**Chapter 2 – Bring the Old Mikan Back**

It has been three days after that incident. Everyone notice that I've not been smiling a lot. They always ask 'Are you okay?'. I'm tired of all these questions.

"Urusai!" I cracked. Everybody fell silent and looked at me. "Tch." I walked out the room. I went to the Sakura tree but unfortunately, someone was there. It was Natsume. I just walked passed him not even minding to look at him.

"What happened to the old Mikan?" he asked out of the blue. I stopped.

"It was _your_ fault anyway. Why should you care?" I emphasized the word your.

"My fault? Luna used her Alice!"

"Urusai. I have to go. I have a mission aho." and with that, I left.

I went to the heart of the Northern Woods. His words still ringing in my head.

_What happened to the old Mikan_

_What happened to the old Mikan_

_What happened to the old Mikan_

I shook my head vigorously. "Go away!" I screamed.

"Having problems my Shiro Neko?"

"Iie. So? What's the mission?" he briefed my about my mission. I know that Persona told me that I won't go to missions anymore... But I told him I'd continue. I just want him out of my head.

"You got it? Meet me in the entrance gate, 6 pm sharp."

"Hn."

"Dismissed," he vanished. I too left the place. It was just 12 noon.

'_Six more hours,_' I thought. I passed by again the Sakura tree but he wasn't there. I decided to sit under it's shade and rest for a while. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze. My hair was swaying smoothly with it. A smile had formed in my lips. '_Maybe... Just maybe... I should let the old Mikan out again,_' I thought to myself.

"Maybe..." I muttered and fell asleep. I never noticed that there was someone who was watching me from above.

"What are you thinking..." the person muttered.

I woke up and looked at my watch. It was 3:45 in the afternoon. I stood up and stretched. I went to my room and changed my clothes. I wore beige cargo pants and a black top. I tied my hair to a ponytail.

I went out and walked around. After a while, I found myself in front of our classroom. I went inside. I saw Luna with Natsume, the others were there too since our classes end at four. 'What's the use? Class will end after some minutes.' I thought. I went in the room. Everybody looked at me.

"What?" I blurted out then everybody resumed what they were doing. I went to my place, which was in front of Natsume, and sat there. I was looking out the window. My chin was on my palm. My elbow was on the table. I was in deep thought.

"Sakura-san?" Ruka called out for the tenth time.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"It seems that you're spacing out. Something wrong?"

"Ask those two, I'm sure they know." I motioned to Natsume and Luna. Ruka just nodded and left. '_I'm getting used to this... Why can't I be my old self again? Is it because of those two... Tch... It's not like we're still together... Why should I be jealous?_'

Hours passed and it was already six pm. Mission time. I was near the entrance gate with Persona.

"Are you ready, Shiro Neko?"

"When was I not?"

"Tch. Good luck." he vanished. I walked out the gates to start my mission.

**Normal POV**

Three days passed and Mikan has not yet showed up in class.

"Hotaru... Do you know where Mi-chan is?" Yuu asked Hotaru.

"No," she said coldly but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

Little did they know, she's in the infirmary due to the overuse of her Alice and the wounds and bruises she caught during the mission. She's now struggling to live. She has only one wish right now, for Natsume to be beside her. All she needed is him to live. She wanted to see him alive and happy. But by making herself a puppet of Persona? By living her life miserably?

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. What Now?

bSomeone Like You/b

**Someone Like You**

_note: starting POV – Normal_

**Chapter 3: What now?**

Natsume was walking down the hallway when he passed by the dangerous ability type classroom. He heard two people talking.

"She did her mission well, I must say despite the fact that she was badly injured. She was able to retrieve the stolen Alice Stones and bring them back here safely," someone said.

"Yes, yes." A familiar voice spoke. Natsume predicted it was Persona.

"It was a good thing that she told you that she'd be taking up missions again, Persona." the other person responded. There was a pause. Natsume was right, it was Persona. "What's her name again? Sakura Mikan is it?"

"Hai," Persona replied nonchalantly.

"She's in the infirmary right?"

"Hai,"

'_She's where?! Shit..._' Natsume thought. He rushed of to the infirmary. He asked the lady what her room number was. The lady said that she's in room number 154. He quickly rushed to room number 154 and entered the room quietly. He saw her, on the bed, sleeping. She had bruises on her arms. She had a wound on her forehead and on her cheek. He sat down on the stool beside the bed. He looked at her closely. She was sweating, badly. She was turning uncontrollably. Natsume took hold of her hand and held it tightly. "Don't leave me Baka." he whispered.

After a while, Mikan calmed down. Natsume let out a sigh of relief. He brushed her hair and tucked the strands of hair that covered her face.

"You always make people worry about you... You always make me worry about you..." he told her.

"Go-me-na-sai..." Mikan told Natsume faintly. Her eyes were half-opened.

"Hn," he paused. "Is it true... that you're taking up missions again?"

"Yeah... Didn't I tell you before?"

"Just making sure."

"Okay," she smiled. "Uhm... Natsume... Why are you holding my hand?" Natsume looked at his hand. He realized that he was still holding her hand. He immediately let go.

"So... You're smiling again huh?"

"Just thought that... It would be better to bring the old Mikan back..." she said, weakly. "Shit... It hurts..." she touched her forehead. "Ow... Ugh!! I hate over using my Alice!"

"So you over used it just to retrieve those Alice Stones?! Are you crazy!? What if you died!? What if something happened to you back there!?" he raised his voice. "I know you know that you also have the fourth type! Are you going to lessen your life span just to retrieve those Stones?!" Mikan just fell silent. She was about to protest but her voice failed her. An awkward silence enveloped the two. "I shouldn't have said that..." he muttered. He stood up and headed to the door. But before he could step out the room someone spoke.

"Matte... Don't go... It was my fault anyway... It was my own decision... Please... Stay..." she whispered but he still heard her. He went back to where he sat a while ago and settled there. No one spoke up. All they needed was each others company. After a while, Mikan fell asleep. Natsume didn't mind, he knew she was tired for over using her Alice. He was once like that... When Natsume was sure she was asleep, he stood up and kissed her, on the lip but only for a short while.

"Get well... _Mikan_," he whispered the last word in an inaudible voice. And with that, he left.

A day passed ever since that incident in the infirmary. Mikan is now attending her classes and smiling more often. Everyone had noticed and was happy that she's back to her old self, even Natsume was happy. But when she's doing missions, she's back to her cold, emotionless self.

**Back to Mikan's POV**

Okay... It's now Math. It was a good thing I wasn't late today or else Jin jin would give me detention... Ah shit... Luna's flirting with Natsume. How'd I know? It just so happens that I was solving a problem on the board and when I finished, I turned around and saw what was happening. I told myself not to break down but I felt tears forming in my eyes. I walked back to my seat, I was looking down. My bangs covering my eyes. Hotaru knew something was wrong and she slipped a paper to my hand when I passed by her.

When I got to my seat, I quickly sat down and read what was on the paper.

_Go to my laboratory later after class._

What could Hotaru be thinking... Well, I hope I won't have any mission later.

Someone had knocked on the door and the person opened it gently. It was Persona. Shit... What now? He signaled me to go out of the room. Must be another mission.. I rolled my eyes and asked Jin jin to excuse me from class. And unfortunately for me, he said yes... I don't want to go to those stupid missions anymore!

When I passed by Natsume, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Take care, Baka. And don't be a klutz," he whispered then he let go. I went out the classroom. Persona was waiting by the door.

"What now?" I asked.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. New Trainer

bSomeone Like You/b

**Someone Like You**

_note: Mikan's POV... Natsume may be OOC..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**...

**Chapter 4: New Trainer**

"What now?" I asked coldly.

"I was just talking to the Middle School Principal a while ago,"

"So? If that's all you're gonna tell me, then you shouldn't have,"

"Getting hot headed are we Shiro Neko? Anyways, he said that you will have another trainer." he smirked.

"Who?" I replied nonchalantly.

"The Middle School Principal himself,"

"Why? Why does he have to train me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"He said that you're good in handling missions, and so, he said that you'd be training with him so that you could improve your skill and be able to do more missions," Persona explained.

"Tch. Why can't you just be the one to do those missions? You _are_ way better than me. And.. What if I say no?"

"You know what I can do to your friends right?" My eyes widened in fear. I totally forgot about that.

"Damn," I cursed. He smirked at it. "Fine. I'll do it." I gave in.

"Good. You will train with him later an hour after dinner in the Northern Woods,"

"Hai," I replied coldly.

"Dismissed," With that, he walked away. When he was out of sight, I leaned back on the wall and slid down. I hugged my knees and buried my face.

"Why should it always be like this... It was my decision anyway..." I muttered. I sat there for a while and the bell rang. It's homeroom already, our last subject for the day. I stood up and dusted my skirt. I let out a sigh. I walked back in the room, with a frown plastered on my face. The substitute teacher was there again... He wasn't doing a good job... since he's all tied up. Anyways, I didn't mind anyone who greeted me. I don't know why...

I sat down on my seat and stared out the window. Hotaru came up to me and she was wearing her horse glove. She hit me with it, but I didn't budge. She took out her Baka Gun and hit me again with it. But still, I didn't budge. There was now a hint of worry on her face... She got her Baka Cannon and hit me with it.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

"Itai..." I said as I rubbed my head. I looked at her.

"You were spacing out Baka," Hotaru said.

"Gomen..." I shifted my gaze back to the window. I felt someone coming closer to me. The person was about to touch me but I turned around. "What now Luna?" I asked coldly.

"I see that Sakura-san has good reflexes,"

"If that's the only thing you're gonna say, I have an advice for you. Fuck off,"

"Ne, Natsume... She's being mean to me," Luna hugged Natsume's arm. Natsume pushed her away but she won't budge. I'm getting pissed. I stood up, banging my fists on the table which caught everyone's attention.

"You know, if you're trying to make me jealous, it's not working," I paused. "So... You better stop it 'cause it's getting so damn irritating, Luna. I know you know what I can do to you." I told her coldly. I pushed her aside as I walked passed her. I was going to cut class. Everybody looked at me then at Luna who was glaring at me. Hotaru was flabbergasted with what I just did.

_Normal POV_

Ruka approached Hotaru, "What happened to Mikan? Why'd she become so cold?"

"I don't know..." For once, the Ice Queen didn't know the answer. "Something's up and I know it..."

"It seems so... I think she's getting so affected with what Luna's doing but she's hiding it by being cold,"

"No... But... That can be. Yet, I know there's something more than that. Let's go," she dragged Ruka out the room to spy on Mikan.

Luna was still stunned by Mikan's reactions, but she smirked afterwards. She noticed that Natsume was already out of her sight. "He must have followed her,"

Meanwhile, under the Sakura tree was a brunette who was sitting peacefully enjoying the serenity of the place. She never knew that she was being watched behind the bushes by Ruka and Hotaru.

"Oi," a familiar voice spoke out. It was coming from above. She looked up only to see Natsume and she looked down again.

"What is it, Natsume?"

"Having another mission?" he jumped down the branch and sat beside her.

"No... I'm having a new trainer."

"Hn. Who?" he asked nonchalantly.

"The Middle School Principal, whoever that it..."

"Tch... You want me to be there?"

"Why? What's the use? You don't really care right?"

"Listen to yourself, you're the one who sounds like you don't care. You don't care that you make other people worry about your actions. You don't care how others feel about you. You don't care how the world would be like. You don't care... about how you make me worry about you," he said, gently. Mikan just looked at him. A smile was formed on her face.

"Why would you want to be there?" she asked gently.

"Something might happen to you. I'm sure that your new trainer would be letting you push your limit again,"

"I'm not sure about Persona, as if he'd let you," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he was irritated.

"Nothing... Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'd keep my distance."

"Okay... Northern Woods, an hour after dinner."

"Hn. Meet me here before you head to the Northern Woods." After that, they became quiet.

Behind the bushes were Ruka and Hotaru.

"She's going to missions?" Ruka pronounced while petting his bunny, Usagi.

"Duh!" Hotaru replied coolly.

Hours passed it was already dinner time. Mikan quickly ate her dinner.

"Oi, you eat so fast Pig." Natsume teased. Mikan just shot a glare at him. She stood up and excused herself. She quickly went to her room and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, she was finished. She wore white jazz pants, a white top, and a pair of white shoes. She let her hair down.

She walked out the room and swiftly went to the Sakura tree. Natsume was already there, waiting.

"Gomenasai..." she was panting.

"I'll just be around the place."

"You'd better control yourself. 'Cause if they found out you're there, they'd kill me."

"Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Anou Natsume..."

"What?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"I don't know... I just wanted to say,"

"Tch." he held her chin and kissed her. She closed her eyes. Natsume licked her lower lip begging for entrance. She first hesitated but gave in. Two full minutes passed and they broke the kiss. Mikan was blushing madly. It has been a while since they kissed like that. She was also confused about what she felt. She wanted to slap him but she just can't.

"Uhm... I'm going..." she walked away and she started to run. Natsume followed after her. She reached the heart of the Northern Woods and found a silhouette. The person stepped out of the shadows.

"So you're Sakura Mikan." he asked. Wait... Scratch that. It was more of a statement.

"Hai," she kept her composure.

"Let's start," Mikan just nodded.

Mikan made a flame on her palm and started to run after the person. She threw fire balls at him but he dodged each one skillfully. They were like this for quite sometime. Mikan was almost reaching her limit.

"Is that all you can do?" the principal smirked. Mikan didn't respond. She swiftly grabbed his collar and used Persona's Alice. "Shit," he cursed as he quickly pushed her off.

"You were saying?" she smirked. He didn't respond but he used his Alice. His Alice can control the four elements of the Earth. It was the elemental Alice.. **(author: or so I think... I just made it up!)**

They kept on training until Mikan was pushed of to the tree. Her face showed pain but she didn't scream. She was panting and sweating.

"Okay... That's all for today. You did a good job." with that, he vanished. Mikan fell to the ground. This was the only time she started to scream. She pushed her limit again. Natsume quickly went up to her. She was turning in pain.

"Nat-sume..." she whispered. She was already crying due to the pain she was experiencing. Natsume carried her bridal style as he jumped of to a tree then to another then to another. Mikan grabbed hold of his shirt tightly. She was still crying. "Itai..." she said every now and then. Natsume's shirt was already starting to get wet.

Natsume brought her to the infirmary and stayed with her for the night.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Where Are You

Someone Like You

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 5: Where are you...**

_note: normal POV_

Mikan's first day of training was the worst she ever had. She got wounds and bruises everywhere. She was on the hospital bed, sleeping. Natsume was sitting on the stool by the bed, his arms folded, his eyes shut. He would open one of his eyes to check on the sleeping brunette every now and then.

"Nat-sume..." someone spoke in a faint voice. Natsume opened his eyes.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Thank... you..." she replied weakly then she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

"You're welcome... _Mikan_" he whispered the last word.

Day passed and it was already afternoon. Mikan was already out the infirmary and will return to class tomorrow. Natsume was walking with Mikan to her room. They stopped infront of the door.

"Uhm... I'm sorry for what I've said yesterday... It's just that-" Mikan was cut-off.

"Don't mind it," Natsume said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Demo... It's just that... that..." she paused, she was now looking down. "...that I don't want you to get hurt by Persona so... I had to say those things to you... To push you away," she continued.

"Imitating my ways now huh Polka dots?" a smirk was plastered on his handsome face.

"Huh? No!" she protested.

"Right..." he said sarcasticly.

"Yeah!!"

"Hn," with that he left.

"Matte, Natsume!" she screamed. He stopped on his tracks and looked back at her.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow at her. He was surprised that the brunette ran to him and hugged him, but he kept his composure. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hugging you dummy," she laughed a bit. She loosened the hug. "Thanks," she smiled at him then she went in her room. When she was out of sight, he smiled.

Afternoon passed and so did the night.

**wake up wake up**

The noisy alarm clock has already rung and the brunette is still in bed. The alarm clock kept on ringing until she woke up.

"Damn alarm clock," she muttered as she sat up. She looked at the time and it was already 7:30 am, classes start exactly 8 o'clock. "Damn!" she screamed. She ran in the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed her clothes. She grabbed her things and ran to the dining area to get a piece of bread. She had that piece of bread in her mouth while she was running. She was about to turn to the corner, expecting to bump someone, she tried her best to slow down. But to her surprise, she didn't bump onto someone, specifically Natsume. "That's something new..." she told herself.

She went in the classroom and greeted, "Ohayo minna-san!".

"Ohayo," they all answered. She went to her seat, the one in front of Natsume's, and sat down. Ruka was already there, so is Hotaru. But... Natsume wasn't.

"Where could he be...?" she asked herself. '_Luna's not with him, 'cause she's here..._' she thought. Classes already started but Natsume hasn't showed up yet. Mikan was in a trance until her attention was called.

"Sakura Mikan, please go to the headmaster's office," someone said. Mikan stood up and walked out the room. She headed to the headmaster's office. She slowly opened the door and walked in, it was dark.

"Ms. Sakura, I think you have forgotten about our rules..." a manly voice said in the darkness. Mikan kept silent. "Maybe, I should be a little more strict," the man said as the lights turned on revealing a man sitting on a black leather chair. On the other side of the room, a man with raven colored hair was sitting by the wall, injured. "I guess you saw **him**,"

**End**


	6. Does He?

bSomeone Like You/b

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 6: Does he?**

_note: starting POV - Mikan_

As the lights turned on, my attention was drawn to a man who was settled on the corner, badly injured. He had messy raven-black hair. I stared at him for a while until it hit me.

"Na-Natsume?!" I stammered. I ran up to him and knelt down only to see him unconscious.

"You see, when you don't follow our rules this is what happens. When will you learn?" the middle school principal spoke.

I didn't mind him. My attention was focused on Natsume.

_'Damn_' I thought. _'He shouldn't have came..._ '

"Damn you," I cursed lowly. "You shouldn't have done that you... you..." I looked at him coldly.

"You what?" he asked daringly.

"..." I kept silent for a while. "Teme!" he smirked.

Natsume was starting to gain consciousness. I looked back at him.

"Natsume?" I called out his name gently.

I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and pulled me up.

"It's really rude if you do that," he said. I didn't reply. I tried to get out of his grip but he was way stronger than me. I was relieved when he let go.

I turned my attention back at the half conscious Natsume.

"Daijoubu?" I asked. _'Baka! Can't you see he's not okay?!_' I thought.

"Mi-kan..." he called me by my name. I smiled.

How come I always love it when he calls me by my name...

"Bastard..." I whispered but the Middle School Principal heard me.

"Hn," the principal smirked. "Well... I guess you learned your lesson Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume. Dismissed," he said as he walked back to his seat.

--

I did my best to bring Natsume from the middle school building to the infirmary and damn he was heavy.

Anyways, he's now on the bed, sleeping. I let out a sigh of relief.

Okay... I'm getting bored. After a minute or two I found myself singing.

_Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me  
And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

_  
'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone_

I recognize the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain  
Away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh

And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa

Oh, you're in  
Everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

I let out a sigh after I finished the song. I looked at Natsume. He was still sleeping. I leaned a bit making our faces inches apart. He looks like an angel, I told myself as I returned to the position I was in a while ago.

How I wish it was always like this... How I wish nothing changed from before... I let out another sigh at those thoughts.

My mind was blank after that. But a sudden thought popped out of my head.

_Does he still love me?_

I looked at Natsume.

"Does he still love me?" I whispered to no one.

"Of course I do..." a familiar voice answered. It was from Natsume, I know it. I looked at him. His eyes were closed but he was awake. "Let me guess... You never sensed I was awake. Geez..."

I stuck my tongue at him playfully, "Bleeeeeh!" After that, I smiled at him.

--

**normal POV**

The following day, students were gathering around the gate. Mikan who happened to pass by, looked at it.

"Wonder what's happening..." she walked towards the crowd. She saw a black limo and a person who looked so familiar. Luna. "Luna?" she muttered.

Luna looked at her direction and noticed her. "Sakura-san." This caught Mikan's attention.

"What?" Mikan retorted back.

"I'm..."

**End**


	7. Reconciliation

bSomeone Like You/b

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 7 – Reconciliation**

_Normal POV_

"I'm going back to America," Luna said as she approached Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened with what she heard.

"What?! Why?" she demanded an answer.

"None of your business," Luna answered snobbishly. Mikan "hmph-ed" in reply.

Mikan turned around and was about to go when,

"Wait! Sakura-san..." Mikan turned around to face her.

"What is it?" she raised a brow at her.

Luna looked down as if not sure of what she's going to say. "Uhm... I'm..." she started, "I'm sorry for what I did... You know, insulting you, hurting you, sending you to America, and... for almost killing you."

Mikan was shocked with what Luna said, which made her eyes as big as saucers. '_Luna's_ _saying sorry...?_' she thought. Mikan smiled and said, "It's okay."

"Thank you," Luna smiled.

"No problem,"

Luna enclosed her in a tight hug and Mikan returned it.

"I hope we could start again... But I guess it's too late," Luna whispered.

Mikan broke the hug and looked at her straight in the eye, "No... It's not too late," she paused. "Because you already made a start."

Her statement made Luna smile as hot, fat tears started to form in their eyes. Soon, their tears started to flow down their cheeks.

"Bye, Mikan..." Luna waved.

"Bye, Luna! Take care!" Mikan too, waved, as she wiped her tears.

--

Classes have started and everything was back to normal. Well, not really for a certain brunette and flame caster.

It was their homeroom period and their teacher, Narumi, was out again leaving the substitute teacher tortured.

Mikan let out a sigh which was not left unnoticed by Natsume. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her mildly, which, of course, caught her attention.

"Hm?" Mikan looked at him curiously.

"You seem to be spacing out..." he informed. Mikan just looked at him for a while then looked away. Irritated by her actions, Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her. "Come on," he told the brunette who immediately followed.

He brought her under _their _Sakura tree. He sat down under it's shade as Mikan just looked at him.

"Sit, Baka," he commanded. She just stared at him as if not hearing anything. "I said-" he was cut-off.

"Yeah I know... You want me to sit," she said nonchalantly as Natsume just said 'hn'. She finally sat down beside him.

Silence covered the atmosphere. Natsume was reading his manga while Mikan was looking up the sky.

"Ne... Natsume," the brunette started to talk. Natsume stopped reading his manga and looked at the brunette.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Hn,"

There was silence again but this time, Natsume broke it.

"Oi, Mikan," Natsume had called her by her name again.

"Hai?" Mikan looked at him. His bangs were covering his eyes also hiding the light blush on his face.

"I just... I just..."

"You what?" Mikan smiled.

"I just... want you to know that..." he paused. "I still love you," he finished what he had said.

Tears were forming in her eyes. She tried her best not to let them slide down but her effort was useless.

Mikan hugged him as if there was no tomorrow.

"I... also... love you... too..." she sniffed in between the words.

**End**


	8. Finale

bSomeone Like You/b

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 8 – Finale**

'_Everything was perfect'_ Mikan thought. 'Wait_... Everything __**IS**__ perfect,_' she smiled at the thought.

She was sitting under the Sakura tree with Natsume. Her head was rested on his shoulder while he was reading his newly bought manga.

"Ne, Natsume," the brunette said.

"Hm?" he averted his gaze towards her.

"Are we just gonna sit here?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Hn," he replied as he returned his attention to the manga.

The brunette sighed as she stood up and dusted the imaginary dust off her skirt. She extended her left hand to Natsume. "Come on," he told him. He just looked at her and then looked away. She stomped her foot and said, "Oi Natsume!"

"What?" a bit irritated, he asked.

"Let's go,"

"Tch. Fine," he reached out for her hand as she pulled him up. "Where are we going anyway?"

She didn't reply, instead, she dragged him. After a while of dragging, they both found themselves in front of their classroom door.

'_Great... Just great,'_ Natsume thought.

The two went in and sat on their respective places. After a minute or so, Narumi-sensei went in the room wearing another weird, gay-ish outfit of his.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" he greeted everyone happily.

"Konnichiwa Narumi-sensei..." the class greeted lifelessly.

Narumi-sensei sweat dropped and said, "Anyways... We're going to have a Valentine's Day party!!" He clapped his hand gaily. "It's going to be, of course, on Valentine's Day!" he continued.

The room was filled with oh's and ah's.

"This is a school wide activity so you would be going with your respective types later today to plan on what you would do. And as for the Dangerous Ability type, they can join any if they wish to," he informed them.

Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled at him.

"What are you looking at Little Girl?" a smirk played on his lips as he asked her.

"Bleeeeeh!" she stuck out her tongue at him playfully. "Mou, Natsume... Do you want to come with me?"

"Why should I?"

Mikan pouted and said in a low, disappointed voice, "Then don't."

Narumi-sensei clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Before I forget, one student would be chosen to perform on that day. Auditions would be held here later after all the classes." With that he left the room.

Everybody became noisy and excited about the party, even Mikan. She planned to audition later but she wouldn't let anyone know except for Hotaru.

Natsume, who was sitting right beside her, snaked an arm around her petite waist and pulled her closer to him which made her jump a bit.

"Na-Natsume?" she stuttered. His breath was tickling her ear.

"If you were disappointed with my answer. Then sorry and fine, I'll come," he whispered.

"Honto ni?" she looked at him with a smile plastered on her face. Natsume just nodded in reply. "Yey! Come on." She stood up and so did he. They went out the room and headed to the Special Ability type.

--

At the Special Ability type, Tsubasa and the others were working on the decorations when the door creaked open. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the door.

"Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa said as he wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead. "I see you brought someone with you," he said referring to Natsume.

"Urusai Shadow Freak," Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Ne Tsubasa-senpai... What am I supposed to do?" she tilted her head a bit to the side.

"I need you to buy some materials in Central Town. Is that okay with you?" he informed her as he handed her a list of the things she needed to buy. Mikan nodded her head in reply and dragged Natsume.

--

After a few moments, the school bell rung indicating that all classes are over. Mikan went ahead for she had to audition for the party.

She was running down the hall and eventually tripped, face first.

"Itai..." she mumbled.

"Oi, Ichigo-kara. What are you doing?" a familiar voice spoke from behind.

"Ichigo-kara?" she said then it hit her. She quickly stood up and faced the person with a what-the-hell look on her face. She saw Natsume smirking at her. Her cheeks became flushed with embarrassment as she said, "Hentai!!"

"Was it my fault I saw it? You showed it to me," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmph!" she turned her back at him and stomped towards her destination.

--

Mikan was waited for her turn to perform. After three people, she was then called. She stood in front of the judges.

"Sakura Mikan?" one of the judges asked. Mikan just nodded in reply.

"Okay. You may start,"

Mikan sung Eternal Snow with a lot of emotions. When she was finished, the judges applauded and she thanked them.

--

The days passed quickly and it's only two days before the party. Everybody was busy and hurrying.

Mikan who was running along the corridor stopped on her track when someone called her.

"Mikan-chan!!" a voice that was oh-so familiar called out. Mikan looked around to see who it was.

"Hai Narumi-sensei?"

"It has been decided that, you would be singing for the party,"

Mikan's eyes widened in joy as she squealed yehey.

"We have to practice you for your performance," he said as Mikan nodded. "Let's go,"

--

Forty-eight hours passed and the party is about to begin in two hours. Mikan was in Hotaru's room, having her hair fixed.

"I'm getting nervous," she informed her best friend. She was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror while Hotaru was standing up.

"You'll do great," Hotaru smiled at her as she fixed Mikan's hair. "There,"

"Arigatou," she said as she looked at her reflection intently. Her hair was in a bun with some strands of her brown chocolate hair were dangling and were curled, courtesy of Imai Hotaru. "Ne, Ru-chan... I have to go now..."

"Hn," was her only reply. Mikan left the room and headed to the area where the party would be held.

--

The party already started and Mikan was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi Natsume," Ruka called his best friend who was looking non-stop for Mikan.

"What?" he asked, a bit aggravated.

"Why don't we just ask Imai?" he suggested. Ruka felt someone tap him from behind on his shoulder.

"What do you need Nogi?" a cold, stoic voice asked which sent shivers down to his spine.

He jerked his head to look at the person and said, "I-Imai!". '_Man she's creepy..._' he thought. "Anou... Do you know where Sakura-san is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He leaned closer to her and whispered in an almost inaudible voice, "Natsume's looking for her..." Hotaru just nodded in reply.

"There you are!" someone said as the person approached the three. They looked at the person.

"Hi Sakura-san," Ruka greeted.

Natsume just looked at her in awe. His cheeks were starting to go pink and he quickly his it with his bangs.

"Ne Natsume..." Mikan poked him. "Is the dress okay?"

"Hn," he replied. Then he smiled at her. The smile he showed was only for her and her alone.

Mikan nodded and thanked him.

The gang celebrated along with the others except for Natsume who just sat on the chair.

--

Narumi-sensei went up the stage and announced, "Tonight, we would be having a special performance from one of our Middle School student." He paused and continued saying, "Everyone, I call on Sakura Mikan!"

Everybody applauded as Mikan made her was up the stage.

When Natsume heard her name, it quickly drew his attention. '_What?_' he thought as he stood up and went to the crowd, making sure nobody notices. He saw her standing on the stage, smiling down on everyone. She wore earphones with a microphone attached to it.

"Konbanwa minna-san!" she greeted. She looked at the crowd and noticed Natsume. She smiled and said, "I'll be singing for you guys. The song is called Innocence. So... Grab your date and start swaying with the music." She winked at Natsume and the music started. She closed her eyes, hugged herself, and started to sway with the music.

"_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_Chorus__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_

Floating hearts started to appear in the part as Mikan walked around the stage.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_Chorus___

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now 

Mikan extended her arm and drew it back on her chest as she bent down.

_And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_Chorus"_

When she finished the song, everybody applauded and she thanked them. She went down the stage looking for Natsume.

She went out the balcony and saw him there standing, alone. She approached him and hugged him from behind.

"Ne Natsume... Was I good?"

"Yeah..." he said.

Mikan smiled and buried her face on his back as she started to cry.

Natsume felt that his back was starting get wet and turned around. He saw Mikan crying. "Oi..."

"Huh? I'm okay..." she said as she wiped her tears and showed a smile.

"Right..." he said sarcastically. "Mikan." he said which startled Mikan a bit.

"Ha-Hai?" she stuttered as her face was flushed.

He cupped her chin and drew it close to him. His lips clashed with hers enclosing the small gap between them. Their eyes were closed. His free hand grazed up to her neck, pulling her closer to him. He bit her lower lip, begging for entrance. She gave him his wish. Two minutes passed and the two broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

"You know Natsume..."

"What?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I'm happy I met someone like you," she smiled at him and enclosed him in a hug.

"And I'm glad to love someone like you," he informed her as he returned the hug.

Tears of joy started to form in Mikan's eyes and soon started to fall. Natsume broke the hug and wiped her tears.

Again, he kissed her tenderly and passionately. The only difference was, there were fireworks showing and blasting on the sky.

**End of the whole story**


	9. Author's Note

Okay

**Okay... I've finished this story in one day. So... forgive me if all the chapters are short... Hehe.. :) Anyways...**

**Thanks to those who have read this story and reviewed. :) I know that I've posted all chapters in one day... yeah...**

**But... I still hope that you liked it. :)**

**That's all. :)**


End file.
